Everywhere
by evalsevolymsimab
Summary: DG songfic to Michelle Branch's Everywhere. I rewrote it and made a lot of changes. Read and review please


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Harry Potter. I also do not own the song.  
  
**Author's Note:** Ok, I got bored and sick of my fic not looking the way I wanted it to. There was a multitude of mistakes and I have a little perfectionism problem, therefore it simply had to be rewritten. So here's the new and improved version of Everywhere.   
*= words to song

Thoughts are in italics

**~*~*~Everywhere~*~*~**  
  
   
*Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's driftin' over me 

And when I wake you're never there 

But when I sleep you're everywhere 

You're everywhere*

  
          Ginny walked down the corridor to the Potions dungeon. The seventh years were just leaving. She saw Harry and Hermione and nodded her acknowledgment. Ginny caught a glimpse of Draco and smiled inwardly. She would never actually admit it aloud, even to herself, but she was completely in love with him. She saw something in him that no one else seemed to perceive. Something that made her stomach do somersaults and her eyes light up every time she saw him.  
  


*Just tell me how I got this far 

Tell me why you're here and who you are 

'Cause every time I look you're never there 

And every time I sleep you're always there*

  
          Ginny walked into the room and her spirits were drowned by the dreariness that was Potions Class. _Oh well, she thought and took her seat near the back. Colin Creevey sat down next to her. "Hiya, Gin!" He said enthusiastically. She turned away from him and rolled her eyes. __I can't wait until this class is over.  
  
_

*'Cause you're everywhere to me 

And when I close my eyes it's you I see 

You're everything I know that makes me believe 

I'm not alone 

I'm not alone*  
  
          Draco wandered aimlessly through the corridors. He was sure he was late for Transfigurations, but he didn't honestly care. All he could think about was her. The girl he couldn't bear being the sworn enemy of. Ginny Weasley.   
  
*I recognize the way you make me feel 

It's hard to think that you might not be real 

I sense it now, the water's getting deep 

I try to wash the pain away from me 

Away from me*

  
          Draco finally made it to Transfigurations. He entered the room and paid no attention to Professor McGonagall squabbling about his tardiness. Not even looking where he was going, he took a seat next to Potter. At the end of class he grabbed Potter's sleeve as he made to leave the room. 

          "Potter," he said, "I don't want to be your enemy anymore." 

          Harry, caught by surprise, dropped his parchment and quills. "W-what?!?" He half asked, half stammered. 

          "I'm sick of fighting with you," Draco explained patiently, "So let's stop this petty crap." 

          Harry calmed down a little. "Ok," he replied, and then continued making his way out of the classroom.

          _That was that, Draco thought, __The Malfoy/Potter war is now over.  
  
*'Cause you're everywhere to me _

And when I close my eyes it's you I see 

You're everything I know that makes me believe 

I'm not alone 

I'm not alone*  
  
          Later that day Harry stopped Draco in the hall. "What was that all about in McGonagall's?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Draco shrugged. 

          "I meant what I said, Harry. Simple really." 

          "Why?" Was all Harry could find to say at the moment. 

          "Because I finally grew up." 

          "That's it?" He replied incredulously. 

          "Yep. Just about." 

          "Oh. Ok." Harry was really dumbfounded. 

          "Oh, one more thing." Draco leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear. "I'm in love with your best friend's sister."  
  
*I'm not alone Whoa, oh, oooh, oh*  
  
          Ginny saw Draco walking the opposite way. As he passed, he slipped a piece of parchment into her hand. It said-  
  


*And when I touch your hand 

It's then I understand 

The beauty that's within 

It's now that we begin 

You always light my way 

I hope there never comes a day 

No matter where I go I always feel you so*  
  
          Ginny melted into an intoxicating reverie. She closed her eyes and his face swirled in her mind. His scent drowned her senses. She loved him with all of her heart, but did this simple piece of parchment mean he loved her too?  
  
*'Cause you're everywhere to me 

And when I close my eyes it's you I see 

You're everything I know that makes me believe 

I'm not alone 

'Cause you're everywhere to me 

And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe 

You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone*  
  


At the end of the day Draco saw Ginny again. She was headed to the library.  
  
*You're in everyone I see 

So tell me 

Do you see me…?*  
  


Their eyes met. He winked. She smiled.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Ok. That's the rewrite! Tell me what you think. Please review. I really appreciate reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy knowing that people actually read my junk. Hehehe. I'm working on a new fic… it might be long-term, but it might be short. Maybe if I get reviews for this I might work a little harder. *wink* Ok, bribery doesn't work, does it? Oh well, it was worth a shot! Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!


End file.
